1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a fixing structure and a sealing structure of an ice bucket of an ice making compartment of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator refers to a home appliance provided with a storage compartment configured to store foods and a cool air supply apparatus configured to supply the storage compartment with cool air to keep the foods fresh. The refrigerator may be provided with an ice making compartment that is partitioned from the storage compartment, and an ice maker is provided at an inside the ice making compartment.
The ice making compartment is provided with an ice bucket configured to store the ice being generated from the ice maker, and the ice bucket may be slidably inserted into or withdrawn from the ice making compartment through an open front surface of the ice making compartment.
In addition, the refrigerator may be provided with a locking apparatus configured to lock the ice bucket such that the ice bucket is prevented from being withdrawn to the outside the ice making compartment. Examples of the locking apparatus of the ice bucket are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,413 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,870,754. However, according to the examples of the locking apparatus, the ice bucket locking apparatus is provided at the ice bucket, thereby complicating the structure thereof.
An ice making compartment cover portion is provided at a front end portion of the ice bucket to cover the open front surface of the ice making compartment. The ice making compartment cover portion is provided with a gasket configured to seal the ice making compartment while making contact with a front side of the ice making compartment.